When everything changes
by NBones314
Summary: Brennan é abalada ao reconhecer-se em uma vítima, e novas emoções e sentimentos, até então obscuros e confusos, são revelados. Partindo da premissa do 6.09.
1. O começo de tudo

Bom, primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que já leio as fics daqui há um bom tempo, mas só agora fiz uma conta aqui. Então, se a postagem não ficar legal, me desculpem, é que eu ainda não sei como funcionam as coisas direito. (:

Eu já escrevi outras fics, mas não postava no _FF_. Todas são _one-shots_, essa é a primeira vez que escrevo uma maior, então, acima de tudo, vai ser um grande desafio para mim mesma. Vou começar a postá-la agora e pretendo atualizá-la uma vez por semana, toda sexta. Hoje é uma exceção. E como estamos no final do ano (Ano Novo, férias...), não sei ao certo agora quando voltarei a postar. Ah, eu devo avisar a vocês que eu tenho muitos bloqueios criativos, então se eu der uma sumida, talvez seja por isso. (;

No mais, gostaria de dizer que estou animada para ver no que isso vai dar! Deixem _reviews_, por favor, só para eu saber se estão gostando ou não. Podem dar sugestões, falar o que quiserem, afinal, críticas construtivas são bem-vindas. Não sejam "gasparzinhos"! xD Se quiserem, posso vir a postar minhas outras _one-shots_ também. ^^

Conto com vocês! Acho que pode dar certo e que talvez nos surpreendamos muito uns com os outros! E como hoje já são 22, desejo a todos um Natal maravilhoso! *-* E boa leitura! :D

* * *

**Título**: When everything changes

**Rating**: K+

**Gênero**: Romance

**Status**: In-Progress

**Personagens**: não sei ainda ao certo, mas os principais aparecem com certeza (os _squints_, Sweets...), além de B&B, é claro. Fic partindo da premissa de que Brennan vê sua vida na da vítima (mesma do 6.09). _BONES_ e seus personagens não me pertecem chora*, mas eu os peguei emprestado um pouquinho. ;P

* * *

Brennan e Booth haviam acabado de resolver um caso. Como de costume, eles foram até o Royal Diner.

- Esse crime foi difícil de solucionar, hein, Bones - Booth disse enquanto beslicava um pedaço de torta.

- Sim, realmente foi um de nossos casos mais intrigantes - respondeu Brennan olhando para fora da lanchonete. - Mas somos os melhores, não temos o que temer - ela ainda fixava o olhar na parte externa do recinto.

- Aha, isso é verdade - o parceiro falou com um de seus sorrisos tortos estampado no rosto. - Você está bem, Bones?

- Sim, estou - pela primeira vez, a cientista estabeleceu um contato visual com ele. - Acho melhor eu ir embora, estou um pouco cansada...

- Quer que eu te leve para casa?

Naquele momento, Hannah passou pela porta. Ao localizar o namorado, foi em direção à mesa onde os parceiros estavam sentados.

- Hey, Seeley - disse a loira, sorridente, deixando um singelo beijo nos lábios de Booth. - Olá, Temperance!

- Olá, Hannah - Brennan respondeu abrindo um esboço de sorriso.

- Como nos achou aqui? - quis saber o agente.

- Bom, eu passei no seu escritório e me disseram que você já tinha fechado o caso, então deduzi que vocês estariam aqui - ela disse, satisfeita.

- Foi bom te ver, Hannah, mas eu estava justamente falando para o Booth que estou um pouco cansada. Vou para casa.

- Ah, Temperance, que pena...

- Quer que eu te leve, Bones?

- Não, eu pego um táxi, não se preocupe.

- Vamos até lá fora então, eu pego um para você - falou Booth à parceira. - Fique aqui, está bem, Hannah? Eu já volto.

- Tudo bem, amor. Tchau, Temperance. Tenha uma boa noite de descanso - a jornalista disse a Brennan, simpática.

- Obrigada, Hannah. Até mais.

Booth e Brennan saíram do Royal Diner, logo passaria um táxi. Enquanto esperavam, ficaram em silêncio.

Brennan ainda olhava o horizonte, parecia distante, concentrada em algo, mas também perdida em pensamentos. Ela estava racionalizando as coisas o tempo todo. Era difícil ver o parceiro com outra mulher, vê-lo sendo atencioso e gentil com outra que não fosse ela. Mas Temperance tinha que aceitar a escolha do agente. Ele estava feliz, e era isso o que importava. Já que ela não pudera ser quem ele procurara, nada mais justo do que ele encontrar sua felicidade com outra pessoa. E se essa pessoa fosse Hannah e Booth estivesse satisfeito, que bom. Ela estaria satisfeita também.

- Bones, seu táxi - disse Booth tirando Brennan de seu estado de transe.

- Ah, obrigada, Booth. Até amanhã.

Depois de entrar no carro, a cientista ainda teve tempo de virar-se e ver o parceiro voltando ao Royal Diner, abraçando Hannah e dando-lhe um beijo caloroso.

**xxx**

Chegando em seu apartamento, Brennan despiu-se do casaco que vestia e colocou-o estendido no sofá. Feito isso, foi até a cozinha e pôs um pouco de vinho em uma taça. Retornando à sala, deixou-se cair em uma das poltronas e começou a fitar o movimento leve que o ventilador fazia. Temperance tomava um gole da bebida e voltava seu olhar para o teto. Bebia mais um pouco e perdia-se em pensamentos. O ventilador girava e girava. Não tardou para que a antropóloga pegasse no sono.

**xxx**

- Bom dia - Brennan disse dirigindo-se aos squints.

Ela não havia reparado. Todos estavam tão distantes, tão abatidos... Os olhos, tão vermelhos e inchados... E eles nem a haviam cumprimentado. Ela havia sido ignorada.

- Hã, o que está acontecendo aqui? - uma nova tentativa de comunicação, mas em vão. - O que está havendo...? - ela já perguntava mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

Indo em direção a sua sala, Temperance deparou-se com uma cena de partir o coração - metaforicamente falando, é claro -: Angela estava sentada no sofá inconsolável, e Booth tentava acalmá-la, mas sem muito sucesso. Ele estava com um péssimo aspecto, como se estivesse tendo dificuldades até mesmo para realizar os simples movimentos de inspirar e expirar...

- Angela, tente se acalmar um pouco, pense no bebê... A Bones não iria querer vê-la assim... - ele dizia derramando algumas lágrimas.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme, Booth? E não precisa tentar ser forte para que eu me sinta melhor, isso não vai acontecer... - Angela dizia com dor. - Sei que está sentindo o mesmo que eu...

- Sinto-me pior, sinto-me culpado... - Booth disse, um sussuro quase inaudível.

Vendo sua melhor amiga e seu parceiro naquele estado, a antropóloga desesperou-se:

- Angela, Booth, o que está acontecendo? Por que todos estão me evitando? - ela falou, os olhos já marejados.

Naquele instante, Hodgins adentrou o recinto e, cabisbaixo, dirigiu-se à artista e ao agente.

- Já começou a passar na TV...

- Me ajude a levantar, Hodgins, eu quero ver...

- Não, Angie, é melhor não... - o entomologista disse, preocupado.

- Por favor, eu preciso ver - ela falou, chorosa.

Booth e Hodgins ajudaram-na a se levantar. Sentia-se fraca, tonta, sintomas mais que esperados para quem está grávida. Mas esse mal-estar poderia vir a se tornar mais sério, complicar-se se a amiga não se tranquilizasse. Brennan afligia-se cada vez mais com o estado da artista. Com o de todo o mundo.

Os squints, o parceiro e Angela foram para a sala da última. Lá, um repórter da TV aberta noticiava algo em primeira mão, urgente. O tom de voz e a expressão presente no rosto do jornalista chamaram a atenção de Temperance:

- Na noite passada, uma grande fatalidade aconteceu. Um acidente de carro. Uma vítima. O automóvel - um táxi - chocou-se com outro que havia ultrapassado um sinal fechado próximo à lanchonete Royal Diner. O motorista sobreviveu e está internado em estado delicado. A passageira era uma das melhores cientistas do mundo, escritora de best-sellers e a melhor antropóloga forense dos EUA. Meus sinceros pêsames aos familiares, amigos e colegas de trabalho da doutora Temperance Brennan.

Naquele segundo, tudo tornou-se turvo. Brennan perdeu os sentidos, perdeu a razão. Seu campo de visão foi se limitando, e a última coisa que ela pôde enxergar foi o olhar de Booth. Totalmente perdido e sem chão.


	2. A Christmas wish  Parte 1

**Nota da autora**

_1°: Sobre o capítulo_

Bom, esse capítulo foge um pouco do projeto inicial da fic. Não, a fic não está inteiramente escrita - somente na minha cabeça (?) -, mas eu tenho uma ideia de como as coisas vão se desenrolar e isso não estava nos planos.

O Natal é a minha data comemorativa favorita. :D Eu sei que já passou /: e tudo, mas tive uma ideia e gostaria de dividi-la com vocês atrás desse capítulo. Como ele ficou enorme, tive que dividi-lo, e hoje postarei a primeira parte. Espero que todos vocês gostem e que o espírito de Natal ainda esteja no coração de vocês, e que ele se mantenha vivo até semana que vem pelo menos. ;P

_2°: Aos meus leitores_

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a vocês por terem dado uma chance e opinado. Como eu disse antes, é muito bom saber que estão lendo e vê-los comentar. (: Continuem expressando suas opiniões, é sempre bom saber. (;

_**CoOlSquint**_, adorei seu comentário! Matarei sua curiosidade nesse capítulo, mas acredito que ela volte devido a outras coisas. rs E essa é minha primeira fic mais longa, sim. ^^ Obrigada por comentar, e obrigada pelos elogios! Aí vai a continuação! :D _**Cake ni**_, sua pergunta será respondida nesse capítulo! Obrigada pela _review_ e pelo elogio! :D _**SasieMarie**_, estou continuando! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! :D

E como vocês foram de Natal? Espero que tenha sido tudo maravilhoso! :D Dedico esse capítulo a vocês três, a minha amiga oculta que-eu-não-posso-revelar-o-nome-porque-os-presentes-ainda-não-foram-entregues :P e a todos os meus possíveis futuros leitores! Feliz 2011, que todos nós tenhamos muita saúde, proteção, paz, harmonia, força, muito amor! E boa leitura! :D

* * *

**When everything changes**

**Capítulo 2: A Christmas wish - Parte 1**

**

* * *

**

- Não!

Ao som aterrorizado de sua própria voz: foi assim que Brennan acordou no meio da madrugada. Estivera tão desesperada em seu sonho - pesadelo, melhor dizendo - que tamanho sentimento acabara passando para seu corpo real, obrigando-a a mexer-se e despertar. Naquele momento, sentada no centro da cama com as mãos levadas à testa, Temperance era uma mistura de suor, inquietude e arfadas de ar descompassadas.

Levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro, tudo de que precisava era um punhado de água gelada para lavar o rosto. Fazendo isso em movimentos intercalados e praticamente simétricos, Brennan conseguiu um pouco da calma que tanto procurava. O choque entre sua pele quente e a água extremamente fria que saía do lavatório proporcionou-lhe uma sensação de frescor e prazer.

Quando finalmente ergueu-se e fitou o espelho presente na parede, Temperance ficou estática. Apesar do breve estado de alívio pelo qual estava tomada, suas feições ainda revelavam um misto de horror, medo e preocupação. Embaixo de seus olhos claros e confusos, bolsas eram formadas e suas olheiras tornavam-se mais profundas e aparentes. Com o caso difícil que ela e Booth haviam tido para solucionar, a cientista havia descansado pouco nos últimos dias, o que reproduzia-se em sua imagem. Em outros tempos, Booth teria reparado quase que de imediato e teria feito com que ela não trabalhasse tanto. Contudo, naquele instante, ele não direcionava mais tanto de sua atenção à parceira. Talvez, a partir da noite mal dormida, ele fosse notá-la mais a partir de seu rosto e corpo extremamente cansados.

Aquela noite estava perdida. Brennan não vinha tendo mais pesadelos desde o período do julgamento do coveiro. Naquela vez, Booth estivera lá para ela. No entanto, isso não era mais possível. Ela teria que lidar com seus medos sozinha. Talvez ela não estivesse sozinha com Booth ao seu lado, dera-se conta disso agora, mas, na atual situação, ela sabia perfeitamente que estava só e sentia falta do companheirismo do parceiro. Tudo o que Brennan queria era que houvesse alguém, no meio da madrugada, para segurar sua mão e dizer "está tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu estou aqui", para afugentar as sombras que perseguiam-na, para tranquilizá-la e devolvê-la a um sono calmo, brando. Entretanto, como essa não era a realidade, só restou à cientista ler sobre uns novos estudos que haviam sido divulgados sobre Antropologia Forense noite adentro.

**xxx**

**- Jeffersonian -**

- Angela, eu não sei se você e o Hodgins já tem planos para o Natal, mas se não tiverem, eu gostaria de convidá-los para passá-lo em minha casa.

Temperance não tinha crença nem fé em nenhuma religião. Todavia, o Natal aproximava-se, e ela sabia que o mesmo é uma tradicional celebração realizada ao redor do mundo por muitas sociedades, além de ser uma ótima oportunidade para reunir pessoas queridas. Brennan sabia que passar o Natal sozinho significa que ninguém te ama.

- Uau, querida, você me pegou de surpresa! - disse Angela sorrindo sem jeito. - Você está bem, Brennan? Nossa, que olheiras são essas? Brennan, o que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Angela, não aconteceu nada... - a cientista tentou mentir, mas sem muito sucesso. De qualquer modo, ela conseguiu desviar a conversa. - Bem, eu queria que você fosse para a minha casa porque é minha melhor amiga. E Hodgins é seu marido - mas é claro que você sabe disso -, e eu gosto muito dele também. Mas se vocês já tem planos... - ela disse tentando não parecer cabisbaixa.

- Não, querida, nós não temos planos, você só me surpreendeu... Adoraríamos passar o Natal na sua casa! Vou falar com o Hodgins, tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar! - a artista respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Angela - a antropóloga falou, extremamente satisfeita. - A propósito, como você tem passado? Tem tido enjoos, tonturas...? Como está o bebê?

- Estou ótima, _estamos_ ótimos! - a melhor amiga transparecia uma felicidade tão pura e verdadeira que foi impossível Temperance não ser tomada pelo mesmo sentimento naquele instante.

- Que bom, fico mais tranquila assim. Então, eu espero você e Hodgins para o Natal, tudo bem? Agora eu tenho que ir. Até mais, Angela.

- Brennan! - a artista chamou pela cientista que já ia deixando o recinto, fazendo com que a segunda se virasse para mirá-la. - Obrigada por se preocupar comigo e com o bebê, e obrigada por nos convidar - ela disse, sincera.

- Não, obrigada a você por permitir que eu fizesse parte da sua vida e por aceitar o meu convite - Temperance falava de uma forma nunca vista antes. - Vejo você no Natal.

Dito isso, ela virou-se de novo para deixar definitivamente o local. Angela ficou para trás sentindo uma imensa alegria pelo que tinha acabado de vivenciar, assim como uma esperança incomensurável de que a amiga estivesse realmente mudando. Será que, finalmente, a extremamente racional e empírica doutora Temperance Brennan estaria permitindo a si abrir o coração para sentimentos tão guardados e reprimidos até então?

* * *

_Perdoem-me, o FF comeu os espaços e não permitiu que eu centralizasse as partes em negrito. ¬¬ _

_Continuem deixando suas opiniões! ;D Até ano que vem!_


	3. A Christmas wish  Parte 2

**Nota da autora**

Oi, gente! Como vocês estão? Bem? Espero que sim. ^^ E como foi a virada de ano? Também espero que tenha sido ótima. :D

Bom, hoje posto a segunda parte do capítulo especial de Natal. (: Confesso que fiquei empolgada, mas vocês vão perceber isso devido ao tamanho do texto. rs Foi por isso também que demorei mais a postar, desculpem-me. ^^ Ele ficou bem grandão rs, amei escrevê-lo s2 e espero que gostem! Continuem deixando suas _reviews_! (;

Vou viajar essa semana, então não sei ao certo quando voltarei a postar, por isso espero que curtam bastante esse capítulo! Aliás, sempre deem uma passadinha no meu perfil para que possam ver o meu _status_. Qualquer coisa, posso deixar um recado lá para vocês. (:

_**CoOlSquint**_, foi tumultuado, é? Mas foi bom, não foi? É o que importa. :D Com relação às minhas outras fics, eu postava no Orkut mesmo, mas elas não estão mais lá. Elas são _one-shots_, mas lá não ficaram tão pequenas, mas acredito que ficarão menores aqui. De qualquer forma, se você quiser, eu posto aqui. (: Adoro saber que está acompanhando! Obrigada por comentar, aqui vai a continuação! _**SasiMarie**_, obrigada! Adoro seus comentários! A continuação está a caminho! (:

*¹ Gente, se o _FF_ enlouquecer de vez, ignorem. Ele não deu os espaços da primeira parte do capítulo nem centralizou as partes em negrito, mas apareceu tudo centralizado. Vai entender...

*² A Hannah não foi baleada na fic, ok?

Sem mais, boa leitura!

* * *

**When everything changes**

**Capítulo 2: A Christmas wish - Parte 2**

* * *

Ao sair da sala de Angela, Brennan deparou-se com Cam. Esta, por sua vez, fitou a antropóloga com certa curiosidade nos olhos:

- Alguma coisa errada, doutora Brennan? - a legista indagou.

- Não, nada - a cientista colocou-se a dizer com um singelo sorriso nos lábios. - A propósito, Cam, você e Michelle já tem algo em mente para o Natal?

- Bom, nós passaremos juntas, com certeza. Finalmente a Michelle começou a me ver como alguém verdadeiramente da família. Apesar de pequena, nós somos uma família agora, doutora Brennan - ela disse, emocionando-se. Segundos depois, a curiosidade retornou-lhe aos pensamentos com ainda mais força. - Mas por que está me perguntando isso?

- Porque, se fosse da vontade de vocês, gostaria de convidá-las para passar o Natal em minha casa - falou ela, pensativa.

Em um primeiro momento, Cam assustou-se com a atitude da antropóloga, o que acabou por transparecer atrás de uma das caretas que somente a própria sabia fazer. No entanto, percebendo a ação involuntária, a legista reverteu sua expressão e seu ato rapidamente e deu-se por satisfeita ao achar que a cientista não notara nada.

- Vou falar com a Michelle, acho que ela vai gostar da ideia. De qualquer modo, eu ligo mais tarde para confirmar nossa presença.

- Tudo bem, Cam, espero a sua ligação então - Temperance disse, simpática. Antes de virar-se e deixar o instituto, entretanto, ela tornou a mirar a legista para falar à mesma: - Existe mais de um tipo de família, Cam. Você tem se saído uma boa mãe - E, girando-se para ir embora, completou: - Espero sua resposta. Até mais.

- A...Até mais, doutora Brennan - ela conseguiu pronunciar, atônita com o que Temperance havia dito. E, elevando um pouco a voz, ainda teve tempo de dizer antes de perdê-la de vista: - Obrigada pelo convite!

**xxx**

- Aqui está a foto da nossa vítima, Angela. Tente não demorar muito para fazer a pintura, sim? A família a quer o mais rápido possível.

- Esse homem foi assassinado tão cruelmente, não? - Cam concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto a artista olhava o rosto do dito cujo a sua frente. - Não que os outros não tenham sido, mas este... - ela ainda mirava-o. - Fico feliz em poder ser prestativa à família. Obrigada, Cam.

- De nada - ela disse, comovida. - Tenho certeza de que fará um ótimo trabalho - as duas entreolharam-se e sorriram amigavelmente. A legista, então, aproveitou para questioná-la sobre Temperance. - Angela, a doutora Brennan te convidou para passar o Natal na casa dela?

- Sim, ela me convidou. No início, eu até estranhei, mas adorei a atitude dela, então dei-me por satisfeita - extremamente alegre, ela continuou, agora mais pensativa: - Tenho certeza de que alguma coisa aconteceu para ela fazer isso, mas eu perguntei e ela não me respondeu nada.

- Agora há pouco, ela me convidou também, eu fiquei tão surpresa... Mas isso não foi o que me surpreendeu mais... Ela disse que existe mais de um tipo de família e que eu tenho me saído bem como mãe... Fiquei tão atônita por uns instantes que cheguei a gaguejar! - ela falou, divertindo-se consigo mesma.

- Cam, Hodgins me disse isso no Natal passado! - Angela respondeu com um novo brilho nos olhos. - Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela, mas isso só veio a confirmar e reforçar minhas suspeitas! Sinto cheiro de mudança no ar, Cam, e das melhores! - ela olhava para a amiga, e ambas pressentiam que algo bom estava por vir. Ou, pelo menos, era o que esperavam.

**xxx**

- Doutor Sweets falando.

- Doutor Sweets, é a doutora Brennan.

- Olá, doutora Brennan - ele parecia satisfeito. - Resolveu falar comigo sobre sua parceria e a do agente Booth, sobre seus sentimentos com relação ao envolvimento amoroso dele? Posso...

- Sweets! - a antropóloga cortou-o sem piedade. - Estou ligando por outro motivo, mas se continuar, eu mudo de ideia! Eu ainda não gosto de Psicologia e...

- Tudo bem, doutora Brennan - ele a interrompeu dessa vez, porém mais gentil e paciente. Também notara a nítida diferença - para ele, é claro - entre "eu odeio Psicologia" e "eu _ainda não gosto_ de Psicologia". Estavam fazendo progressos. - Em que posso ser útil?

- Gostaria de convidá-lo para passar o Natal em minha casa.

- O que aconteceu que fez com que tomasse essa decisão, doutora Brennan? - o psicólogo questionou. Aquele pedido era inesperado, e Sweets, apesar de abrir um enorme sorriso, procurou ser cauteloso a fim de descobrir e analisar o que acontecera e acontecia para que a cientista tomasse tal decisão.

- Nada, não aconteceu nada! Por que todo o mundo acha isso? - ela perguntou, confusa. - E então, você vai continuar com essas perguntas, aceitar ou recusar a minha oferta?

- Calma, vou aceitá-la com muito prazer! - Sweets disse, o som de sua risada audível ao telefone. - Posso levar a Daisy?

- Sim, a senhorita Wick pode vir. Espero vocês então. Até mais, Sweets.

- Até mais, doutora Brennan.

Algo ocorrera, sem dúvida. E, o que quer que fosse, tinha a ver com o rumo que as coisas vieram e vinham tomando nos últimos tempos: o casamento de Angela e doutor Hodgins; a chegada do primeiro herdeiro deles dentro de alguns meses; e, principalmente, o relacionamento de Hannah e Booth e como o mesmo vinha interferindo diretamente em sua parceria e amizade com o agente. "Ela está percebendo que todos estão seguindo em frente, alcançando novos níveis de satisfação e felicidade a cada dia. Ela está estagnada, achando-se sozinha, e isso a faz confrontar antigos traumas. E com o agente Booth tentando reconstruir sua vida, mais sentimentos e emoções vem à tona. Finalmente...! Só espero que ela fique bem", ele pensava. Doutor Lance Sweets era bom, realmente perspicaz. Além dessa habilidade natural, também possuía ótima formação. Afinal de contas, seu diploma não fora adquirido através de uma caixa de cereais.

**xxx**

**- Alguns dias depois -**

Brennan encarregara-se dos preparativos para a comemoração, e agora ela preparava sua casa para receber os convidados. Ela não entendia muito bem o significado e a importância atribuídos àquela data, mas sua formação como antropóloga fazia com que não se sentisse totalmente perdida.

Os Natais que passara em família também proporcionavam-lhe lembranças: o pai, a mãe e o irmão juntos dela; a grande árvore e os enfeitos que adornavam-na; os presentes que ficavam ao pé da mesma e que despertavam-lhe tanta ansiedade... Ela era apenas uma criança, ingênua e feliz. Naquela época, mal sabia o que ainda tinha por vir... Mudanças que transformaram-na drasticamente e recordações que não puderam ser apagadas depois de tanto tempo.

Temperance planejara passar o Natal sozinha. Ela sabia o que isso representava, mas sentia-se deslocada e precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, metaforicamente falando. Margaret, a prima que estivera com ela no ano anterior, não havia dado muitas notícias, mas parecia que havia seguido seu conselho: não falava mais tanto através de Benjamin Franklin. Brennan ficava contente com isso.

O pai a convidara para passar a festividade com ele, Russ, Amy e as meninas, mas ela inventara que tinha muito trabalho a fazer e tentara convencê-lo, da melhor forma possível, de que ficaria bem. Planejara ficar sozinha... até aquele pesadelo.

As pessoas não tardariam a chegar. Também lembrara-se de Zack. Difícil mesmo era esquecê-lo... Enviara um singelo cartão, um pouco desajeitado, verdade, mas ele não ligaria muito para isso. Ou nem se ligaria. O importante era que ele saberia que ela recordava-se dele. Também nunca seria capaz de deixá-lo para trás.

Angela, Hodgins, Sweets e Daisy estariam lá em breve. Cam e Michelle também já tinham confirmado presença. E havia Booth. Ela havia ligado para o parceiro há alguns dias, e ele atendera o telefone tão ofegante e despreparado que ela pôde sentir, de algum jeito, que Hannah estava presente:

- Booth.

- Booth, sou eu, a... Bones. Te interrompi em alguma coisa?

- Hã, não... Pode falar.

- Queria saber se você quer vir passar o Natal aqui em casa...

- Bom, o Parker vai ficar com a Rebecca esse ano, e Hannah e eu temos planos... Mas você vai ficar sozinha, Bones? - ele demonstrara preocupação pela primeira vez.

- Não... Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, doutor Sweets e senhorita Wick vem - ela falara, desapontada devido à recusa do agente.

- Me dê um minuto, está bem, Bones? - fora tudo o que dissera sem, ao menos, esperar pela resposta da antropóloga.

Temperance ouvira algo semelhante a sussurros e, confirmando sua suspeita, Hannah estava lá. A constatação disso só a fizera sofrer ainda mais, o que ela não podia entender racionalmente.

- Ok, podemos ir. Nós vamos, mas não vamos ficar até muito tarde, tudo bem? - ele falara ao pegar o telefone novamente.

- Claro... Até mais então, Booth.

- Até, Bones.

Mais rápido que o esperado, a linha telefônica da cientista já havia ficado sem sinal. "Booth virá", ela pensara. Contudo, simultaneamente à alegria, um aperto maior surgira em seu peito. Ele ficaria pouco. E viria com ela. Isso a deixara em um estado extremamente paradoxal.

**xxx**

- Oh, querida, é maravilhoso!

O apartamento de Brennan já estava cheio. Ou quase que completamente cheio. O parceiro e sua companheira ainda não haviam chegado.

- Que bom que gostou, Angela - ela disse, bem satisfeita. - Desculpem-me por não comprar presentes para vocês também, não sou muito hábil para isso. Espero compensá-los com a comida - a cientista falou a todos, simpática.

Eles não se importaram com a falta de presente, sabiam o quão Brennan era fechada, e vê-la mais expansiva era uma grande satisfação. Além disso, também levaram à mesma pequenas lembrancinhas, as quais deixaram-na visivelmente contente. Doutora Temperance Brennan era uma mulher simples, afinal.

- É muito lindo! - a artista disse, emocionada. O macacãozinho branco com alguns detalhes verdes era tão macio... E fora dado pela melhor amiga.

- Eu não sabia qual cor comprar... Antropologicamente falando, sabemos das associações de rosa para menina e de azul para menino, mas como ainda não se sabe o sexo do bebê e como não sei a sua opinião e a do doutor Hodgins sobre isso, decidi não arriscar. Apesar de ser apenas uma crença, na cultura popular, as cores são associadas a sentimentos e desejos. O branco significa paz e o verde, saúde. Eu quero isso para o seu filho, Angie - Temperance falou, sincera.

- Muito obrigada, querida. Tenho certeza de que essa criança amará tanto a dinda Brennan quanto eu.

- Dinda? - ela perguntou, confusa.

- Íamos te falar logo, mas acho que não existirá melhor momento que este, querida. Hodgins e eu queremos que você seja a madrinha.

Foi então que a antropóloga abraçou a amiga. Sentindo uma emoção muito forte e verdadeiramente boa, algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus lindos olhos verdes.

- Obrigada, Angela. Obrigada, Hodgins - ela tomou a mão que o entomologista oferecera-lhe. E, voltando para a artista, ela completou: - Eu te amo como uma irmã, eu presumo, já que não tenho uma irmã para usar como referência.

Todos que estavam ao redor também foram tocados pela cena. Aquele era o espírito de Natal.

**xxx**

Chegara a hora da ceia. A mesa estava linda, bem arrumada, colorida, farta. A anfitriã da ocasião recebeu muitos elogios.

Booth e Hannah haviam chegado há pouco. Antes de entrarem, o agente dissera a Brennan algo como "desculpe pelo atraso" e olhara de maneira maliciosa para a loira. A mesma, por sua vez, trouxera um pequeno presente e falara à cientista:

- Temperance, sei que essa lembrança não tem nada a ver com Natal, mas quando eu vi, achei que devia dá-lo a você, não sei por qual motivo. Espero que você goste. E não se esqueça da nossa noite das garotas, hein? Estou ansiosa!

Por fim, dentro do embrulho, havia um óculos de sol. Mesmo sem compreender com clareza o porquê de tal presente, Temperance teve que admitir que o objeto caíra-lhe bem no rosto.

Antes de comerem, Brennan pediu um minuto de silêncio. Instantaneamente, Booth olhou para ela, lembrando-se do Natal passado. Então, seus olhos se cruzaram, apenas por um segundo, um olhar semelhante àqueles que costumavam trocar antigamente. "Estaria acontecendo alguma coisa?" foi o pensamento que passou pela cabeça dele naquele instante.

Enquanto todos estavam absortos em seus agradecimentos e pedidos silenciosamente, Brennan permitiu-se espiar o parceiro de soslaio. Booth fazia o mesmo, exatamente como no ano anterior. Tinha um olhar tão cheio de paixão... Então, ela fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo, pela primeira vez na noite, um nó na garganta carregado de tristeza e solidão. Porque não era para ela que ele olhava. Era para Hannah.


	4. Provocando estranheza

**Nota da Autora**

Olá, gente! Como estão, tudo bem? Espero que sim. ^^ Viram o 6.10? O que acharam? Vamos dividir nossas [mágoas e raiva] opiniões. xP

Fiquei muito feliz quando vi esse bando de _reviews_, sério. E _reviews_ imensas como as que vocês me deixaram merecem respostas gigantes também! rs Vai ficar maior que o capítulo. -t Mas vamos lá, tive o maior prazer em lê-las e terei também em respondê-las. :D

_**Margueritte**_, aceito "leitores atrasados" sem problemas. rs O legal foi que você começou a ler atrasado e veio comentar. (: Fico feliz que tenha achado que consegui retratar bem os sentimentos da Brennan, sempre é um desafio para mim, mas é delicioso. ^^ E também fiquei muito contente quando vi o que você escreveu da Angela, que "parece que você está assistindo à série". Esse é um dos meus maiores objetivos: conseguir estabelecer o máximo de verossimilhança que eu for capaz. Com o seu comentário, senti que estou no caminho certo. (: E em relação ao pesadelo, é o seguinte... *pensando em como explicar* A Brennan da série está mudada nessa temporada, certo? Pois é, mas acho que, mesmo assim, ela ainda não atingiu o que ela tem que atingir, você entende? Desde as temporadas passadas, sempre quis que a Brennan não racionalizasse tudo como ela fazia e que ela demonstrasse mais seus sentimentos, sabe? Sempre fui contra a essa racionalização toda. E acho que, agora, é o momento perfeito. Acredito que ela esteja passando por tudo isso na série também (esse conflito de emoções, sentimentos, etc), a diferença é que lá ela não mostra tudo isso, mas eu quero que ela se abra mais na minha fic. Não é que o pesadelo a mudou demais, ele é só um reflexo do que já vinha acontecendo e serviu para intensificar as coisas para ela. (; Tentei esclarecer da melhor forma que pude senão ia ficar mais imenso ainda. rs Mas espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer com que você entenda meu ponto de vista, achei que você não tinha gostado muito do rumo da história quando li sua _review_. De qualquer forma, está aí a explicação. (; Pergunte qualquer coisa se algo tiver ficado pendente. ^^ Você gosta da Margaret, é? rs Bom, vou ser sincera, não tenho planos de que ela volte, mas quem sabe? Esses personagens tem vida própria, comprovei isso nesse capítulo. (; Adorei a parte "até você tem seus momentos Bones". rs Vou te contar um segredo: pra mim, é mais fácil escrever como a Brennan (apesar de ser em terceira pessoa) do que como qualquer outro porque me acho parecida com ela. (: Bom, pra terminar essa resposta enorme rs, acho que meu saldo está positivo com você, certo? Quando quiser, pode criticar negativamente também que eu vou ter o maior prazer em respondê-la! Feliz ano novo para você também! A continuação está a caminho! :D , tudo ótimo, e você? Fico feliz que esteja lendo! ^^ Obrigada por comentar e elogiar! (: Que bom que você gostou da parte da Brennan e da Angela, acho que acertei em cheio, não? ;P E não fica com raiva da Hannah, não! rs Estou continuando agora, espero que goste! BEijONES. _**SasiMarie**_, minha fiel leitora! Por que você não pôde ler, estava viajando? Fico feliz que esteja gostando. *-* E não passe raiva também, não! Quero ver vocês contentes, poxa! rs (; Vou postar a continuação! ;D

*¹ Gente, agora vai começar o caso para valer. Confesso que a minha especialidade não é a parte criminal/forense, mas estou pesquisando e me esforçando para que não fique mal feito. Vou conciliar essa parte e o lado emocional, espero me sair bem. Já estou cheia de situações novas na cabeça, vamos ver no que vai dar. Boa leitura! :D

*² O caso não é o mesmo da série, então não estranhem!

* * *

**When everything changes**

**Capítulo 3: Provocando estranheza**

* * *

Depois da ceia, o Natal saíra como o esperado. Booth e Hannah ficaram um pouco mais e foram embora logo em seguida, como o parceiro havia lhe dito ao telefone. Angela e Hodgins deixaram o apartamento da antropóloga cerca de uma hora e meia após o agente e a jornalista. Brennan despedira-se afetuosamente dos dois, agradecendo novamente por ter sido escolhida como madrinha do bebê. Cam e Michelle seguiram-nos; Daisy e Sweets foram posteriormente. Senhorita Wick fora só sorrisos, afinal era a segunda vez seguida que passava a festividade na companhia da melhor antropóloga forense do país.

Despedindo-se da cientista, Sweets dissera-lhe:

- Obrigado pela ceia e pela hospitalidade, doutora Brennan - e, depois de uma pequena pausa, continuara: - E tudo se resolverá eventualmente.

Brennan pensara em falar algo em resposta, mas permanecera quieta enquanto refletia sobre a frase, a mesma proferida por Avalon Harmonia no ano anterior. Como o psicólogo sabia daquilo? Ele _sabia_? Enquanto Temperance e Daisy olharam-no de modo interrogativo, ele sorrira para si mesmo, divertido.

**xxx**

Os dias que se seguiram continuaram da mesma forma que os anteriores. Como não tinham algo que "os ligassem impreterivelmente", Booth e Brennan praticamente não se viram e falaram pouco um com o outro nesse período.

Com a chegada do _réveillon_, a situação não se alterara. Seeley ligara para a parceira apenas para desejar-lhe um feliz ano novo e perguntar como ela passaria a virada. Esta, por sua vez, mentira ao dizer que o pai e o irmão iriam para sua casa. O agente, então, dera-se por satisfeito, o que certamente não aconteceria em tempos atrás visto que _ele saberia _que aquilo não era verdade.

Angela também recebera a mesma informação - que Temperance estaria acompanhada dos parentes no _réveillon_ -, mas, diferentemente de Booth, notara alguma coisa errada. De todo modo, a cientista insistira em dizer que estava tudo bem.

Mal sabiam eles que Max e Russ só chegariam dali a alguns dias. Brennan passaria a virada de ano sozinha. Sozinha como acostumara-se a ser depois do abandono dos pais e do irmão que tanto idolatrava.

**xxx**

- Brennan.

- Doutora Brennan, é a Cam. Temos um caso - disse a legista pelo telefone.

- Tudo bem, Cam. Estou a caminho.

Dois minutos após a ligação da médica legista, a cientista recebeu outra chamada:

- Brennan - ela falou de novo.

- Ei, Bones, nós temos um caso - disse o parceiro em um tom casual.

- Eu sei, Booth, acabei de tomar conhecimento pela Cam.

- Passo aí para te pegar?

- Tudo bem. Estarei pronta em dez minutos.

**xxx**

**- Cena do crime -**

- A decomposição já está um pouco avançada, mas ainda há material para que você possa fazer exames, Cam - falou a antropóloga dirigindo-se a segunda. Ela concordou com um meneio. - Quem encontrou o corpo? - ela questionou, voltando-se para o parceiro.

- Aquele garoto - ele começou a falar e apontou para o rapaz que conversava com outros agentes. - passava pelo acostamento dessa estrada hoje pela manhã, parece que o carro dele começou a dar problemas a uns dois quilômetros daqui e ele veio a pé à procura de um posto de gasolina ou de alguém que o ajudasse. Encontrou nossa vítima exatamente onde estamos agora, à margem do acostamento e largada no meio da vegetação que segue junto a ele. Então, resolveu ligar para a polícia.

- Parece que ela não foi morta aqui - começou Temperance.

- Sim. Ao que tudo indica, ela foi escondida aqui, debaixo da vegetação e das folhas. Mas com a forte chuva de ontem à noite, o corpo veio à tona - completou Cam olhando para a cientista que estava ao seu lado. Ambas pareceram concordar com a teoria.

- O que nós temos a partir dos ossos, Bones? - perguntou Booth, desviando a atenção para si.

- A pelve indica que é mulher. Para termos uma boa margem de erro, colocaria sua idade entre 30 e 35. Caucasiana, possuía 1.75m, 1.80m. Peso estimado entre 60kg e 65kg.

- Uau, Bones, essa é uma descrição que cairia bem para você, não? - ele disse enquanto fazia algumas anotações em um pequeno bloco.

Sim, ela já havia notado. Mas, afinal de contas, quantas mulheres caberiam perfeitamente naqueles dados? A probabilidade era alta. No entanto, ninguém contava com o que viria a acontecer. Uma presilha. Um golfinho. Foi o bastante para desestruturá-la. Contudo, ela não podia perder a cabeça, tinha que manter o foco no caso. A consciência disso fez com que ela se reestabelecesse no instante seguinte. Ninguém percebera seu pequeno deslize. Nem Booth.

Ela fitou a pequena fivela presente e, com os olhos fixos na mesma, respondeu-o:

- Sim, Booth. No entanto, é apenas uma coincidência.

**xxx**

Os restos mortais da vítima já encontravam-se no Instituto Jeffersonian. Fotos do corpo e do local onde o mesmo fora achado também haviam sido tiradas antes de sua remoção. Agora, no laboratório, restava à doutora Temperance Brennan e aos squints descobrirem o que havia ocorrido e quem o cometera o mais rápido possível.

- O zigomático esquerdo da vítima está fraturado e não apresenta sinais de remodelagem - disse a antropóloga analisando o crânio.

- Por que agrediriam-na depois de morta? - perguntou Clarck, o estagiário que auxiliava no caso.

- Talvez o assassino pensasse que ela ainda estivesse viva e, depois da agressão, ...

- ... a ficha dele tenha caído! - concluiu senhor Edison, vitorioso. Contudo, ao perceber a postura rígida e o olhar de reprovação da cientista com que trabalhava, corrigiu-se de imediato. - Digo, ele tenha notado queestava errado anteriormente.

- Concordo. Aliás, eu ia dizer isso, mas o senhor me interrompeu - ela falou olhando para ele novamente, e este lançou-lhe uma "careta de 'desculpa'". Então, Temperance voltou-se para o crânio para continuar a mirá-lo enquanto pensava, o que fez com que o estagiário pensasse que seu pedido de desculpa havia sido aceito. - Não entendo por que ele a socaria depois de morta. E esse ferimento não é grave a ponto de levar alguém a óbito. Talvez ele só a quisesse mais frágil, menos resistente para que ela lhe desse menos trabalho. Mas eu não trabalho com situações hipotéticas. Vamos descobrir o que realmente houve com a vítima, senhor Edison, apenas com base em nosso conhecimento científico.

- Ou podemos pedir a opinião do doutor Sweets - disse Cam enquanto adentrava o recinto.

- Você sabe que não confio em conclusões tiradas a partir de Psicologia, Cam - disse a cientista, encarando-a.

- O doutor Sweets já nos provou que é hábil no que faz, doutora Brennan. Além do mais, ele já nos foi útil em muitos casos e me ajudou quando precisei do auxílio dele. Ele já ajudou a todos nós, pelo menos uma vez, tenho certeza - a legista pronunciava visando contornar, mesmo que pouco, a opinião da antropóloga.

- Ah, não, vai começar... - disse Clarck baixinho. O Jeffersonian era um local indiscutivelmente apto a desenvolver Ciência, mas as questões pessoais dos indivíduos que trabalhavam nele dividiam o cenário com a produção empírica. O próprio estagiário já havia sido afetado, fator que o levava a cometer "extravagâncias" como a ocorrida há pouco ou a da vez em que se manifestara sobre Booth e Brennan.

- Não vai, não, senhor Edison - respondeu a legista, fazendo com que ele se surpreendesse por ter sido ouvido. - A doutora Brennan e eu já terminamos - ela pronunciou, simpática. - A fratura no zigomático pode ter grande importância e pode ajudar o doutor Sweets a traçar o perfil psicológico do assassino.

- Tudo bem, Cam. Não foi minha intenção desencadear uma discussão, aliás, estou farta de fazer isso! - Temperance disse, fazendo com que a médica legista ficasse estática e abrisse levemente os olhos mais que o normal. O mesmo aconteceu com Clarck. - Eu não estou muito bem hoje, desculpem-me - ela falou, mais controlada. - Tenho uns documentos para analisar em meu computador. Senhor Edison, continue trabalhando. Se encontrar alguma coisa, estarei na minha sala - dito isso, ela retirou suas luvas descartáveis e saiu, aparentemente com pressa.

- O que deu nela? - Cam questionou virando-se para Clarck. A pergunta ficou no ar, visto que o mesmo não sabia respondê-la.

- Bom, deixe-me dar uma olhada na vítima - ela falou alguns segundos depois.

Os olhos de Cam percorriam os restos mortais atentamente, e Clarck observava como um perfeito squint, com a visão semi-cerrada. Ele acompanhava os movimentos dela mesmo sabendo que sua atenção devia ser voltada somente para os ossos. Mas quando a médica legista parou e fixou-se no ombro e no pulso da vítima, ele soube que ela havia reparado em algo.

Com as luvas devidamente encaixadas nas mãos e um cuidado extremo, Cam levantou o braço da mulher e o colocou atrás da cabeça da mesma. Isso, aos olhos do estagiário, pareceu confirmar-lhe algo.

- Ela não era capaz de alcançar o ângulo médio superior da escápula contralateral. Ela tinha tendinite de supra-espinhoso. Esse problema pode se manifestar devido a movimentos repetitivos. É possível que descobramos a profissão dela. É claro, através de exames, poderei dar mais detalhes. Quando acabar com os ossos, senhor Edison, precisarei de amostras de tecidos.

- Claro, doutora Saroyan. Vou terminar o mais rápido que puder - falou ele, os olhos fixos em um ponto específico do esqueleto.

- Ótimo. Vou ver se a doutora Brennan está precisando de mim - ela disse, as mãos já livres das luvas.

- Doutora Saroyan - Clarck disse, chamando a atenção da legista que já se retirava. - Não sei como deixei passar isso, aliás, não sei como a doutora Brennan deixou passar. Não que eu duvide da competência da doutora Brennan, em hipótese alguma, pode ter passado despercebido devido ao mal-estar dela ou a sua concentração focada no crânio...

- Não estou pensando nada disso, senhor Edison. Acalme-se - Cam mostrou um pequeno sorriso. - O que você viu aí?

- Há um projétil alojado em uma das vértebras lombares, doutora Saroyan. Também não há sinais de início de remodelagem.

- Mostre-me, por favor - o estagiário indicou-lhe o local, e Cam curvou-se para ver melhor. - Calibre 38. Bom trabalho, senhor Edison.

- Obrigado, mas ainda não consigo acreditar que não vi antes... A doutora Brennan ficará decepcionada...

- A doutora Brennan apreciará seu bom trabalho, assim como eu. A bala está um pouco escondida, eu teria notado se estivesse mais aparente. Vou colocar o doutor Sweets a par do caso. Continue trabalhando. E me avise se encontrar mais alguma coisa ou quando acabar.

- Pode deixar, doutora Saroyan. E obrigado! - ele disse, feliz com as palavras dela e vendo-a se afastar.

Era verdade que o projétil estava em um lugar difícil. Doutora Saroyan, apesar da compreensão, não tinha a obrigação de reparar nisso. Mas ele tinha e, mais do que ele, doutora Brennan também. Ele percebera depois e sentira-se inferior por conta disso, mas a antropóloga nem ao menos notara... Não duvidava da capacidade dela, era tão brilhante... E isso era inquestionável. No entanto, não havia muitas coisas que passavam por ela... _Nada_ passava por doutora Temperance Brennan, por mais escondido que pudesse estar. O que estaria acontecendo com ela? Será que o Jeffersonian começara a atuar nela como acontecia nele? A verdade é que Clarck não sabia ao certo, entretanto, na falta de conhecimento de outros motivos, ele achou que sim.


	5. Uma tarde para recordar

**Nota da autora**

Oi, gente! :D Como vocês estão?

Sei que passou um tempinho desde o último capítulo, sorry. Fiquei sem internet, ainda estou com problemas, mas está dando para usar. Aliás, vocês leram o recado que deixei no meu perfil semana passada? Se não tiverem lido, leiam, por favor, e me deem suas respostas em suas _reviews_. (: Vocês são muito importantes para mim, não imaginam o quanto!

Por falar em _reviews_, obrigada por estarem sempre comentando! Vou respondê-las agora. :D

_**Julianacs**_, fico feliz em ver que comentou e que eu estou agradando, obrigada pelos elogios! (; _**SasiMarie**_, minha fiel leitora *-*, você não sabe como me deixa feliz com seus comentários! Obrigada! _**Margueritte**_, não precisa me chamar de NBones314, não. ^^ Tenho o maior prazer em responder a todas vocês, escrever muito quantitativamente não é um problema para mim. ;P Você adora achar meus "momentos Temperance Brennan" nos capítulos, né? xD Acho que todos eles tem um pelo menos. (; Com relação ao tamanho dos capítulos, é assim: eu não escrevo diretamente aqui (por isso que demoro mais para postar também), eu tenho um caderno e a meta de escrever, no mínimo, 4 páginas para cada capítulo. Acho que "O começo de tudo" é o tamanho mais próximo do padrão que posso te dar. O último capítulo não ficou pequeno rs, ele ficou com um tamanho "normal". (: Mas o que vem a seguir ficou grande, me empolguei mesmo, então em relação a isso, pelo menos, vou te agradar. (; E que bom que estou com o saldo positivo com você! Obrigada! _**Carol**_, seu nome não apareceu na postagem anterior, não sei por quê... Peço desculpa, e se ainda estiver lendo, espero que goste. ^^

Bom, esse capítulo começou com um bloqueio enorme meu e se desenvolveu sem eu me dar mais conta! Acredito que tenha ficado leve e gostoso, e um personagem específico contribuiu para isso. (; Espero que gostem do que vão ler e do tamanho também rs, não sei ao certo quando voltarei a postar agora. E, por favor, não se esqueçam de ler o recado que deixei para vocês no meu perfil! E tenham uma boa leitura, vocês são incríveis! Até mais!

* * *

**When everything changes**

**Capítulo 4: Uma tarde para recordar **

* * *

De fato, Brennan tinha alguns arquivos presentes no computador de sua sala que aguardavam maiores análises por parte da mesma. Ela chegou a sua mesa realmente disposta a trabalhar e desempenhar o papel de exímia antropóloga forense que tão bem exercia, mas sua atenção no conteúdo mostrado pelo monitor não durou, sequer, cinco minutos. O caso em que estavam trabalhando não saía de sua cabeça. Ficara tão atordoada que nem se lembrara de mostrar a Clarck a bala alojada em um dos ossos da vítima. A aquela altura, com certeza, Cam e o estagiário já teriam encontrado o projétil, e ambos estariam questionando sobre sua competência.

**- x -**

Foi assim, com o olhar fixo na tela do monitor e a mente vagando por lugares desconhecidos, que Cam encontrou Temperance na sala da mesma. Sua expressão pensativa revelava que ela estava tendo dificuldades em travar algum conflito consigo própria; seu corpo estava tenso e posto corretamente na cadeira em frente a sua mesa, seu raciocínio estava focado em algo que a médica legista não sabia ao certo e que colocava a cientista a quilômetros do Jeffersonian.

Aproximando-se de Brennan cautelosamente e pisando um pouco mais firme que o normal a fim de chamar a atenção da antropóloga sem, no entanto, assustá-la ao tirar-lhe do estado de transe, a legista precisou chamá-la duas vezes para ser ouvida.

- Sim, Cam - ela disse quando escutou a voz da chefe do laboratório. Segundos depois, percebendo o quão estivera distraída, perguntou: - Está aí há muito tempo?

- Tempo suficientepara notar que realmente não está bem, doutora Brennan. O que houve?

- Nada importante de fato, Cam - falou ela tentando convencê-la. - O senhor Edison achou mais alguma coisa nos ossos? Não cheguei a dizer a ele, mas, antes de você chegar, havia notado a presença de um projétil em uma das vértebras lombares da vítima. Com certeza, ele deve estar questionando minha capacidade como perita forense por, supostamente, deixar algo tão banal passar.

- Ele não está pensando isso, doutora Brennan. Nenhum de nós tem o direito de julgá-la menos capaz por um eventual esquecimento. Além do mais, você acabou de me contar que viu a bala alojada, então não houve erro. Mas pode ficar tranquila, o senhor Edison está focado em desempenhar um bom trabalho, e ele a admira muito, assim como todos - a legista disse, extremamente amigável.

- Obrigada, Cam. Fico bastante agradecida - Temperance falou, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. No entanto, a preocupação logo retornou ao seu rosto, o que a feição presente nele claramente denunciou. - O senhor Edison percebeu a presença do projétil?

- Sim, ele me alertou sobre antes de eu vir até aqui - isso fez com que Brennan ficasse aliviada por um instante, rindo internamente de si própria logo em seguida. Como um bom antropólogo forense deixaria passar despercebido algo como aquilo, mesmo sendo um estagiário? Ninguém _minimamente_ capaz cometeria tal erro.

- Por que não vai para casa e relaxa um pouco, doutora Brennan? - disse a chefe do laboratório, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado entre as duas. - O senhor Edison não demorará com os ossos, e acredito que não haja mais nada neles de suprema importância para o caso. E depois que ele terminar, coletarei algumas amostras de tecidos e farei o exame toxicológico, informarei se alguma coisa nova surgir e precisarmos de você.

- Tudo bem. Meu celular sempre está ligado. Não deixe de me avisar e me manter a par dos progressos, por favor.

- Sem problemas. Até amanhã, doutora Brennan.

- Até mais, Cam. E obrigada.

Temperance pôs-se de pé e saiu a passos largos. A médica legista ainda a observava, parada em frente a mesa da antropóloga. Ela sabia que a cientista estava enfrentando situações com as quais se sentia desconfortável, mas ela também tinha certeza de que Brennan não lhe contaria nada. O único modo de ajudá-la visto por Cam, naquele instante, foi sugerir que ela saísse do instituto e deixasse um pouco de lado a atmosfera fria e triste que os ossos daquele lugar lhe transmitiam.

**xxx**

- Mas, pai, por que não?

- Porque isso é chantagem, Parker.

- Mas, pai, ...

- Sem "mas", amigão!

Parker e Booth discutiam na volta de um passeio com Hannah. O agente fizera questão de que o filho conhecesse a nova companheira, e a jornalista conseguira um pequeno horário naquela tarde para conhecer o enteado. Agora, após o encontro tão esperado por Seeley, o garoto parecia querer sua "recompensa":

- Pai, você queria que eu conhecesse a sua nova namorada e que me comportasse direito, certo?

- Sim - respondeu Booth.

- Então, foi justamente o que eu fiz! - o menino exclamou.

- Mas você gostou dela, não gostou? - perguntou o agente olhando o filho de soslaio.

- Sim, eu já disse que sim! Quantas vezes vai me perguntar ainda? - disse o garoto, visto que o pai já havia questionado aquilo outras duas vezes. Parecia até que ele precisava de algum tipo de "consentimento" do menino para namorar!

- Nenhuma, já estou convencido - Seeley falou, abrindo um sorriso. - É bom que você goste dela, Parker, mas não vou fazer o que está pedindo.

- Pai, não é nenhuma chantagem, só estou te pedindo uma coisa, _só isso!_ - ele deu ênfase na última parte. - Eu não vejo a Bones há um tempão, você também quase não fala mais dela... Sinto saudade dela... - ele fez um biquinho, continuando a falar posteriormente: - Quando você me disse que estava namorando, pensei até que fosse ela...

- Olha, campeão, a Bones e eu somos parceiros e amigos, mas _só _amigos - Booth soltou as palavras sentindo a garganta ressecar. Aquilo havia soado de uma forma tão incerta... Por um segundo, nem ele mesmo acreditou verdadeiramente em sua fala. - Além do mais, estamos trabalhando num caso agora, ela deve estar no Jeffersonian enrolada com aqueles ossos. Você sabe, é a _Bones_ - ele disse de um jeito brincalhão.

- Você acha que ela não quer me ver, pai? Será que não _posso_ mais ir na piscina do prédio dela? - o garoto falou, cabisbaixo.

- Ei, amigão, é óbvio que a Bones gostaria de te ver... Ver como cresceu e está mais forte, hein? - ele tentava alegrar o filho. - Quanto à piscina, eu não sei, já faz tempo... E ela deve estar ocupada, mesmo - ele tentou disfarçar. Será que ela ficaria aborrecida com Parker e a história da piscina depois de tudo que houvera entre os dois?

- Você brigou com a Bones, pai? Foi por causa da Hannah? - questionou o menino como se fosse a coisa mais evidente do mundo.

- O quê? - Seeley perguntou, desnorteado de repente. Será que a mudança na relação entre a parceira e ele estava tão aparente que até uma criança era capaz de enxergar? - Não, estamos bem, campeão - ele tentava desconversar. - E a Bones e a Hannah são amigas.

- Amigas? - Parker estava... incrédulo. - Sempre achei que a Bones gostasse de você, pai... E, eu vou te dizer, se eu gostasse de uma menina e ela estivesse com outro garoto, eu não ia ser amigo dele nunca! - mais uma vez, parecia a coisa mais óbvia do universo para ele.

Aquilo fez Booth refletir. Brennan e Hannah pareciam gostar realmente uma da outra... Mas o que o filho dissera também fazia sentido... Só servia para reforçar, novamente, o que ele já sabia: Temperance Brennan nunca o amou e nunca o amaria. Por um instante, apenas um instante, aquela constatação pareceu ferir-lhe o coração. Porém _não importava mais. _Estava com Hannah, tudo ia bem. Fim da história.

- Ok, ok, você venceu! - ele sabia que Parker não o deixaria em paz até que ele atendesse a sua "intimação". - Vou ligar para a Bones, mas não se anime ainda!

**- x -**

- Brennan.

- Ei, Bones...! Hã, eu preciso falar com você.

- Suponho que foi por isso que me ligou, Booth.

- Pois é, olha só... - _"Ei, Bones!"_, uma voz infantil e alegre cortou a fala daquela mais forte e contida.

- É o Parker que está aí? - Temperance perguntou calmamente.

- Sim, é por isso que estou ligando... A Rebecca deixou o Parker comigo hoje porque eu queria que ele conhecesse a Hannah, e ele cismou que tem que ver você...! Ele se lembrou daquela vez que você disse que ele podia tomar banho de piscina no seu condomínio e me perturbou até eu te ligar... Sei que está ocupada com o nosso caso, Bones, só telefonei porque ele realmente não ia sossegar... - _"E então, Bones, ainda está de pé?"_, o menino gritava para ser ouvido, recebendo um olhar duro do pai.

- Se com "estar de pé" ele quer saber se o convite ainda é válido, então sim, ele pode vir. Pode trazê-lo até aqui, Booth?

- Agora?

- Sim, você não pode?

- Claro, mas _você _pode? Não está no Jeffersonian?

- Não, estou em casa - falou ela e, preferindo omitir _parte_ da verdade, continuou: - Os ossos da vítima não revelam muito do que aconteceu com ela, Booth. Cam fará algumas análises agora. Portanto, se quiser trazê-lo, não tem problema. _"Ela deixou, pai?"_, o garoto ficava cada vez mais ansioso.

- Sim, Parker, vou te levar para lá agora - disse o agente. _"Ebaaa! Vai ser muito legal! Você não quer vir também?"_, ele estava muito feliz. - Não, filhão, o papai tem coisas a fazer.

Brennan ouvia tudo do outro lado da linha. Parker era uma criança esperta e perspicaz, seria bom passar o restante da tarde com ele... Mas com Booth, não. Ultimamente, eles não vinham tendo muito contato, e estava melhor assim. Ela sofria de qualquer maneira, mas vê-lo era mais difícil... Era como se a dor _se concretizasse_ quando ela via seus belos rosto e corpo bem estruturados... Quando estavam distantes, parecia _menos real_. Era tudo irracional, e ela tinha conhecimento daquilo. Contudo, ela _sentia_, coisa que aperfeiçoara após conhecer Booth. O mesmo homem que apresentara a ela, lentamente, um mundo colorido de emoções, haviadeixado-lhe na completa escuridão. Havia aberto uma porta que levaria esperança ao coração de Temperance, mas havia fechado outra, provocando-lhe sofrimento e solidão.

- Então, já que é assim, estamos a caminho. Obrigado, Bones.

- Até logo, Booth.

Ao desligar o telefone, Seeley deu-se conta de uma coisa:

- Ei, filhão, como você vai à piscina se nem sunga você tem?

Foi então que Parker abriu sua mochila e, afundando uma das mãos entre roupas e jogos, alcançou o pequeno traje de banho. Havia colocado-o bem escondido, não queria levantar suspeitas do pai antes da hora.

- Eu já tinha pensado em tudo, pai, eu já tinha pensado em tudo! - disse o menino com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

**xxx**

- Bones, por que você não cai dentro também?

Booth havia levado o filho como o planejado. Encaminhando-se ao apartamento da parceira, entregou-o à mesma, agradecendo-a mais uma vez e dizendo a Parker algo como "comporte-se". Depois, ele e Brennan trocaram um rápido olhar, mas logo o agente já rompia o contato visual e virava-se para ir embora.

Diferentemente do pai, o garoto abraçara a cientista calorosamente assim que a porta fora aberta e, quase que simultaneamente, exclamara um "Bones!" com grande entusiasmo. Seeley ficara contente pelo filho; em outros tempos, _ele próprio _teria ficado extremamente feliz com a cena. Porém, naquele momento, ele só pudera desejar que o menino gostasse da mesma forma, algum dia, de Hannah.

Parker colocara a sunga rapidamente após trocar algumas palavras com a antropóloga. Queria descer o mais rápido que pudesse e arrastar a amiga com ele.

- Ei, Bones, você está me ouvindo? - ele falava em um tom de voz mais elevado a fim de ser escutado. Foi se aproximando de onde ela estava sentada. Brennan estava um pouco longe do ponto da piscina em que Parker se encontrava, concentrada em uma leitura.

- O que foi, Parker, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, Bones, preciso que você venha para cá agora! - disse ele com uma cara brincalhona.

- Ah, Parker, estou ocupada lendo esse livro aqui - ela levantou o exemplar que tinha em mãos. - Hmm, "lendo esse livro" não soou bem...

- Bones, você poder ler _isso_ depois...! Vem para cá, eu não tenho muito tempo com você! - Parker fez um muxoxo, derretendo o coração de Temperance. Não que isso fosse possível cientificamente falando, mas, nos últimos dias, ela vinha experimentando muitas sensações novas. E aquela era, definitivamente, uma delas.

- Tudo bem, eu vou subir para colocar uma roupa apropriada. Fique aqui na borda e não faça nada imprudente até eu voltar! Eu já desço.

**- x -**

- Bones, você está linda! - ela havia voltado há poucos minutos, e o garoto estava extasiado com tamanha beleza.

Brennan vestia um sunquíni que caía-lhe como uma luva. As belas curvas que possuía atraiu alguns olhares, já que Temperance não costumava ser vista com frequência nas áreas comuns do condomínio, tampouco revelando o corpo perfeitamente sob medida. A estampa de seu traje - uma mistura de partes tingidas de azul e verde dos mais diversos tons - realçava a pele clarinha, assim como os olhos claros hipnotizantes. Para qualquer homem, ela era a visão do paraíso. Para Parker e seus olhos sem malícia, a amiga estava simplesmente linda. Ele só pensou em como ela e o pai formariam um casal perfeito.

- Obrigada, Parker - falou ela, abrindo um sorriso e entrando na piscina.

- Você seria a namorada perfeita para o papai, Bones! Quando ele me disse que estava namorando, pensei que fosse você... - ele revirou os olhos tentando quebrar o clima embaraçoso que sentia. - Mas eu a conheci hoje...

- E o que achou dela, Parker? - Temperance perguntou querendo parecer casual.

- Ela é legal... No começo, ela estava meio sem assunto, mas depois a gente começou a conversar e até brincamos um pouco...! Mas você é _mais_ legal, Bones! Ela não sabe as mesmas coisas que você...

- Você deve gostar dela, Parker, ela é uma boa pessoa e está com o seu pai agora - Brennan falou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Para mim, você e o papai gostavam um do outro _mais do que como parceiros_... - disse ele, percebendo que a amiga aparentava estar triste. Sabendo que ela gostava de falar coisas difícieis e/ou que só ela aparentemente conhecia sobre, ele questionou-lhe no intuito de alegrá-la: - Qual é o animal que solta mais _pum_, Bones?

- É o cupim, Parker - então, ela desandou a falar coisas complicadas, e o menino ficou satisfeito de novo ao vê-la _como ela costumava ser_._ Será que sua amiga tinha uma vida feliz? _Ele não questionou sobre, apenas aproveitava o momento que estavam tendo juntos.

O restante da tarde foi extremamente agradável. Brennan e Parker ficaram brincando na piscina, jogando água um no outro, vendo quem conseguia ficar submerso por mais tempo... Ela sempre ganhava, o garoto fazia um biquinho e ela "o consolava", e ambos voltavam a brincar em seguida. Não havia mais espaço para tristeza naquele instante, eram só os dois aproveitando a companhia de alguém querido. E foi assim até o sol se pôr e as primeiras luzes das estrelas surgirem no céu.

**xxx**

Quando Booth foi buscar o filho, deparou-se com uma bela visão: o menino e a parceira já fora da piscina, ambos enxugando-se. Eles pareciam felizes e alheios a sua presença, então Seeley permitiu-se observá-los por algum tempo.

Durante todos os anos de trabalho com Temperance, nunca a vira tão espontânea... e linda. O biquíni que usava - não era bem um biquíni, mas ele não sabia o nome correto - evidenciava o corpo bem desenhado que ela tinha, assim como as diferentes nuances de azul e verde contrastavam com a pele branca e macia e realçavam-lhe os olhos, deixando-os incrivelmente apaixonantes... Deus, o que ele estava fazendo? Há tempos não olhava para ela com mais intensidade ou, simplesmente, ficava admirando-a sem que soubesse, então por que voltar a esses velhos costumes? Ele não podia, ele não _deveria_...

Voltou a atenção para Parker. Estava tão contente, com a carinha tão boa... Ele gostava da companhia da antropóloga, gostava mesmo... Teria sido tão perfeito se ela não o tivesse rejeitado... "Ei, pare de pensar nisso, ok? Não aconteceu, ponto. Não é hora de revirar frustrações e mágoas!", ele falava consigo mesmo.

- Ei, pai, falando sozinho? - o garoto ria. Temperance estava parada onde os dois estavam antes.

- Não, amigão, só estava pensando em voz alta... - ele disse meio sem jeito.

- Estava parecendo um maluco, isso sim! - ele ainda se divertia com o "deslize" do pai. Brennan aproximou-se dos dois. - E de que "frustrações e mágoas" você estava falando?

- De nada. Nada. - falou Booth olhando para a parceira. E, para mudar de assunto, perguntou ao filho: - Você não deu trabalho para a Bones não, né?

Temperance respondeu antes de o garoto se pronunciar:

- Não, Booth. Parker é um menino muito comportado - ela disse mirando o pequeno.

- É, eu sou sim - ele fez uma cara de "convencido sapeca". - A gente se divertiu para caramba, não foi, Bones?

- Sim, Parker. Foi uma tarde muito agradável - ela olhava para o menino, sorrindo. E, voltando-se para o parceiro, continuou: - Traga-o mais vezes, Booth.

- É, pai, me traz mais vezes!

- Calma, campeão. Uma coisa de cada vez, ok? Obrigado, Bones.

Parker já estava seco e, como ele e o pai tinham que ir embora, foi até a espreguiçadeira próxima àquela em que Brennan estivera lendo antes para pegar sua mochila. De dentro dela, retirou uma camiseta fresca e um _short_ que seria últil apenas para que ele não molhasse o banco do carro com a sunga. Em seguida, já devidamente pronto e com a mochila jogada nas costas, correu para abraçar Temperance e dizer "Obrigado, Bones, foi uma tarde muito legal! Vou sentir sua falta.".

Brennan, por sua vez, sentiu os olhos marejarem. Não era comum no mundo dela alguém que a adorasse tanto e, mais do que isso, alguém que _demonstrasse_ esse sentimento tão abertamente. Aquele garotinho era realmente especial... Ela só foi capaz de pensar naquele momento que, independentemente do que ocorrera, ocorria e pudesse vir a ocorrer entre ela e Booth, ela nunca iria querer perder o carinho que o filho de seu parceiro nutria por ela. E, mesmo sem perceber, foi exatamente isso que ela transmitiu a Seeley quando, ainda com os braços ao redor de Parker, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

Ele soube, ele _pôde ver_ no olhar e na expressão da parceira o que ela sentia. Aquele gesto do filho significava muito para ela; Seeley Booth sabia, _como ninguém_, o quanto Temperance Brennan já sofrera e como ela era carente de afeto, amor, _contato humano_. Mais do que nunca, desejou tê-la em seus braços e afugentar todos os traumas e medos que insistiam em perturbá-la. Contudo, era tarde demais. Tudo o que fizeram foi estabelecer uma conexão visual que poderia durar eternamente...

Quando Parker soltou Brennan, notou o quanto ela e o pai estavam ligados. Ele os observou por uns instantes e deu-se conta de que, afinal, _não estava errado_. Eles eram muito mais do que parceiros, era visível para _qualquer um_.

Como aquilo parecia poder durar para sempre, o garoto teve que chamar Booth de volta à realidade:

- Pai, temos que ir, a mamãe está esperando.

- É... É mesmo - Seeley voltou ao "normal". - Obrigado de novo, Bones.

- É, Bones, obrigado! A gente se vê!

Dito isso, ele e o agente se distanciaram da antropóloga, rumo à parte exterior do condomínio. Parker ainda pôde vê-la mais uma vez ao olhar para trás e observá-la dando um "tchau". Ele sorriu. Agora, tinha _certeza_. Ela e Booth se acertariam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era algo temporário, como o aceno de mão que ela direcionava a ele. Eles voltariam a se encontrar e, quando isso acontecesse, tudo estaria no lugar ao qual pertencia.


End file.
